Lonely Omega
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Ia jengah harus terus bersembunyi kala masa birahinya memuncak dan menguarkan feromon yang mewajarkan siapapun untuk menyerangnya. Tokyo bukanlah pusat peradaban, kota itu bukan sentral dari kehidupan manusia. Tokyo adalah sarang para kriminal berpikiran buas haus korban yang orang-orangnya begitu mudah ditundukkan oleh hasrat seksual menjijikkan. DaiSuga Omegaverse


**Disclaimer** : Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan franchise Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Furudate Harucchi _sensei_ tercinta. Adapun saya dalam peminjaman tokoh-tokohnya di dalam fanfiksi ini sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sama sekali. Untuk mendukung Harucchi _sensei_ , baiknya kita seminimalnya membeli komik legal Haikyuu yang telah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh Elex jika komiknya telah tersedia di toko buku di dekat rumahmu. Bajakan _is a no no_. Baca _online_ boleh tapi harus tetap beli komik fisiknya. Harucchi _sensei_ rugi besar kalau kita Cuma suka bajakan :'(

 **Warning** : Omegaverse

.

Gunting itu dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat di dalam saku jaketnya. Tas di punggungnya ringan karena hanya berisikan satu pasang pakaian, perlengkapan mandi, dan sedikit cemilan. Dompetnya ia kantungi di celana dan saku jaketnya yang lain berisikan buku catatan kecil beserta penanya. Rambut peraknya tersembunyi di balik topi, ujungnya yang di bagian bawah keluar dan menggelitik tengkuknya. Diteguknya air liur dengan berat sebelum ia menyerahkan secarik tiket kapal kepada petugas. Ia tak tersenyum, wajahnya ia letih-letihkan seperti orang-orang yang sama lelahnya melalui perjalanan jauh di ujung pulau ini hanya untuk menaiki kapal yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke pulau besar Honshu di utara sana.

"Terima kasih. Silakan."

Tak ia balas ujaran kru kapal yang menghadangnya begitu ia masuk ke kapal. Melihat ruang tidur untuk kelas ekonomi yang dilihatnya tak sesuai ekspetasi, Sugawara Koshi berjalan ke resepsionis. Dilepasnya topinya, memperlihatkan rambut peraknya yang sedikit berkilau terterpa cahaya lampu kapal malam itu. "Bisakah aku _upgrade_ kamar?"

Ia tak mau tidur bersesak-sesakan dengan para supir pengangkut bahan pangan dari kepulauan Iwojima yang kebanyakan berbau keringat, oli, dan rokok. Belum lagi melihat perkiraan kondisi lautan di siaran berita yang meramal bahwa malam ini lautan takkan bersahabat sama sekali membuatnya merasa akan menderita tidur tergencet oleh tubuh-tubuh besar mereka.

"Bisa. Tunggu sebentar." Kru penjaga meja itu memiliki senyuman yang ramah dan tatap yang bersahabat. " _Upgrade_ ke kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 1."

"Biaya tambahannya sekian yen. Bisa melihat tiket Anda?"

Sugawara merogoh sakunya. Uang dan tiket ditukarkannya dengan kunci kamar. Kru itu memanggil seorang pemuda kecil berseragam, "Antarkan tuan ini ke kamar. Kamar nomor 6. Silakan, Sugawara- _san_."

Si perak mengangguk dan berjalan mengiringi langkah pemuda itu. Dibawanya ia ke satu tingkat di atas kamar kelas ekonomi. Memasuki sebuah dek dengan aula besar yang dikelilingi oleh sekitar delapan kabin penumpang. Ia tetap mengekori langkah awak kapal itu menuju sebuah pintu bernomor enam yang berupa sebuah ruangan kecil selebar dua meter dengan panjang tiga meter berisikan sebuah ranjang, televisi, meja, sofa, dan penghangat ruangan. Untuk sesaat, Sugawara mengutuk dirinya di masa lalu karena tidak langsung memesan kamar kelas 1 dan justru memilih kelas ekonomi. Ini jauh lebih baik, pikirnya.

Pemuda kecil yang mengantarnya tadi menyalakan penghangat ruangan, televisi, dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada Sugawara. Katanya sebelum pergi, "Makan dua kali dan akan diantarkan kru. Jika ada apa-apa, bisa langsung ke meja depan."

Si perak mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman tipis. Segera ditutupnya pintu kabinnya ketika pemuda itu keluar dan setelah meletakkan tasnya serta menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur, barulah Sugawara merasa sangat relaks. Tulang punggungnya yang sedari tadi menegang, mengendur dalam seketika. Mata cokelatnya memandangi langit-langit kabin dengan lelah. Ia akan berada di lautan selama 24 jam, sesuai informasi yang diberikan. Mereka akan mengangkut penumpang lagi di pulau-pulau yang akan mereka lewati dan akan benar-benar berada di lautan lepas setelah melalui dua pulau lagi.

Kakinya melepaskan sendiri sepatunya, membebaskan kaki-kakinya yang nyeri karena berjalan sejauh lima belas kilometer tadi siang dan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk duduk sesampainya di pelabuhan tadi. Ketika jemari kakinya kesulitan melucuti kaus kakinya, barulah Sugawara bangkit sambil mendesah kuat-kuat. Terdiam sejenak ia sambil menunduk, membiarkan darah yang tadinya beredar normal ke kepalanya mendadak turun bersamaan dan membiasakan peredaran darahnya kembali. Dia mengutuk anemia yang dimilikinya.

Hilang denyut tak nyaman di kepala, Sugawara menunduk dan melepaskan kaus kakinya perlahan-lahan. Ia sangat ingin mandi, tapi tak ada kamar mandi privat di kabinnya. Lagipula ini bukan kapal pesiar, jadi ia takkan heran jika delapan kamar yang ada di dek ini memakai satu kamar mandi bersama-sama.

Mungkin ia akan mandi sebentar lagi. Setelah letih di tubuhnya hilang sebagian.

Dirogohnya seluruh kantungnya. Saku jaket, celana. Mengeluarkan segala isinya. Dompet, buku catatan, pena, kunci kamarnya, gunting.

Ah, gunting. Tadi siang ia menduga sudah akan menggunakan gunting itu karena ketidaktahanannya berjalan jauh sebelum sampai ke dermaga. Mengiris urat nadi, maksudnya. Sebelum kemudian ada seorang supir truk yang mengklaksoninya dan menawarinya menumpang di bak truk bersama dengan tumpukan jerami kering pakan kuda. Ia turun ketika melewati depan pintu pelabuhan.

Setidaknya niatnya untuk mati di lautan dituruti Tuhan.

Selama di jalan tadi, ia terus menduga-duga tentang bagaimana ia akan mati hari ini. Berjalan kaki lima belas kilometer memungkinkan banyak penyebab resiko kematian. Ditabrak kendaraan, kelelahan yang membawa tekanan batinnya makin menguat dan membuatnya dengan enteng memotong tangan atau lehernya sendiri, bahkan ia membayangkan akan menemu tawuran entah apa dan kepalanya akan tak sengaja terkena lemparan benda tajam oleh mereka dan mati di tempat.

Tapi ia sangat mencintai lautan. Karena itulah lima tahun lalu ia memutuskan tinggal di Iwojima sini, meninggalkan kehidupannya di hutan beton Tokyo untuk menyatukan dirinya di lautan Jepang yang nyaman debur ombaknya. Saban badai yang rajin mengancam akan menenggelamkan pulau ini diterimanya dengan suka cita. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada dikelilingi oleh para alfa yang setiap saat bisa membuatnya hancur dalam seketika. Ia benci terlahir sebagai omega yang statusnya jauh di tingkat terbawah di dalam segitiga derajat kehidupan ini. Kasta terendah yang pernah ada.

Ia jengah harus terus bersembunyi kala masa birahinya memuncak dan menguarkan feromon yang mewajarkan siapapun untuk menyerangnya. Tokyo bukanlah pusat peradaban, kota itu bukan sentral dari kehidupan manusia. Bukan. Sama sekali salah. Tokyo adalah sarang para kriminal berpikiran buas haus korban yang orang-orangnya begitu mudah ditundukkan oleh hasrat seksual menjijikkan sehingga menganggap bahwa pemerkosaan pada omega yang tengah birahi merupakan hal yang wajar. Sugawara bosan kala berjalan di tengah kota Tokyo dan seluruh mata menatapnya bagaikan sebuah objek berjalan yang siap diserang kapanpun ia lengah.

Iwojima jauh lebih baik. Praktik endogami membuat pulau ini nyaris dipenuhi oleh para beta. Keberadaan omega sama meleburnya dengan kehidupan beta, tak ada yang membeda-bedakan permasalahan gender konyol yang dipandang Sugawara jauh lebih manusiawi di wilayah marjinal seperti Iwojima daripada kota yang diakui sebagai pusat peradaban yang mana orang-orangnya sama sekali tidak beradab seperti Tokyo.

Dan Iwojima menjadi lebih baik lagi karena ia berada di tengah lautan.

Bunyi peluit panjang kapal didengarnya ketika Sugawara duduk terdiam selama setengah jam di kabinnya sendiri. Lelahnya meniadakan kesadarannya untuk sesaat, membikin tubuhnya terduduk dengan bungkuk dan letih, dan baru tersadarkan saat kapal siap mengangkat jangkarnya, memulai pelayarannya malam ini.

Segera dirogohnya kantung terdalam tas punggungnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa dan dilemparkannya obat-obatan yang ia dapatkan ke atas meja. Pil pencegah kehamilan, pil penekan feromon, obat-obatan lain untuk mengurangi penderitaannya saat masa birahi, obat sakit kepala, kapsul penambah darah, obat anti mabuk. Ia membenci kondisinya yang lemah dan ia membenci tubuh omeganya yang memaksanya harus selalu membawa obat-obat yang justru menyiksanya.

Sugawara mengamati kabinnya sesaat dan menemukan sebuah kulkas kecil yang berada di rak terbawah nakas. Ada dua botol air mineral dan beberapa kaleng air soda di sana. Diambilnya sebotol dan ia tenggak airnya bersamaan dengan empat tablet obat anti mabuk yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Ia sudah mencari tahu bahwa malam ini, kapal ini masih akan berlabuh di dua pelabuhan lagi sehingga upaya bunuh dirinya ia jadwalkan esok hari kecuali jika badai dan ombak benar-benar mengamuk dan membuatnya terbangun. Jadwal matinya bisa ia lakukan malam itu jua meskipun ombak besar akan dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya ke daratan dan ada kemungkinan ia takkan tenggelam dan mati karena terseret arus laut. Bunuh diri terbaik di laut adalah kala laut tenang tanpa ada gerakan berarti dari angin, memudahkan tubuh siapapun tenggelam karena ditarik gravitasi kuat bumi ke dasar lautan.

Ia berdiri saat dirasanya kapal sudah bergerak. Diliriknya dari jendela kamar yang tak bisa terbuka bahwa cahaya-cahaya lampu dari daratan perlahan menjauh dan tak ubahnya seperti bintang-bintang di malam kelam. Dicarinya handuk di tas dan ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh letihnya sendiri sebelum tertidur pulas nanti. Kamar mandi itu cerminan nyata bahwa lautan bukanlah wilayah wanita dan kapal itu jauh dari sentuhan kebersihan dan kesempurnaan seseorang yang apik melainkan gambaran pelaut-pelaut pemalas yang hanya akan menyikat toiletnya satu kali dalam sekali perjalanan namun lebih sering kencing sembarangan tanpa disiram karena baunya begitu pesing dan lumut di dinding dan lantai yang licin menjijikkan ketika diinjak oleh kaki telanjang. Sugawara tak menemukan bak mandi sehingga ia sudah harus berpuas bisa menyiram tubuhnya sendiri meskipun dengan tidak leluasa karena sempitnya kamar mandi itu.

Yah, walau bagaimanapun, kapal ini bukan kapal pesiar, melainkan kapal roro— _roll on-roll off_ —penyeberang yang kebanyakan penumpangnya adalah supir-supir dari wilayah kepulauan Jepang beserta truk-truknya yang mengangkuti hasil-hasil lokal ke pusat. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan lebih dari ini?

Ia tak tahan berlama-lama di kamar mandi pesing menjijikkan itu. Dua kali siraman air di tubuhnya menyudahi mandinya yang sama sekali tak nyaman. Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaiannya lagi dan berkaca dengan cepat, merapikan tatanan rambut peraknya yang basah. Decihannya tak suka saat tak sengaja dilihatnya bekas luka di lehernya yang menyakiti tubuh dan hatinya. Jemarinya menggaruk kuat-kuat bekas gigitan itu, berharap memudar dalam sekejap, namun nihil. Bekas gigitan itu tidak hilang, hanya menambah luka-luka baru dari cakaran kuku-kukunya sendiri. Garukan terakhir sebelum ia meninju lehernya sendiri dengan nestapa. Dicengkeramnya pinggiran wastafel dengan kuat sembari menahan keperihan di matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat sosok menyedihkannya sendiri di cermin. Baginya pantulan itu tidak ubahnya sosok menjijikkan yang dikutuk untuk takkan pernah bahagia.

Percakapan riuh di depan kamar mandi menyudahi inginnya untuk terus bergelut dalam derita. Sedikit semprotan feromon beta untuk memudarkan feromon omeganya, Sugawara keluar. Melewati begitu saja beberapa orang yang bercakap entah apa di lobi dan acuh tak acuh padanya. Lehernya ia tutupi dengan handuk sementara ia berjalan menunduk, lurus dan laju ke kamarnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa berat dan diduganya bahwa efek obat anti mabuknya mulai bekerja melumpuhkan kesadarannya sendiri. Dia bahkan kesulitan memasukkan kuncinya karena gemetaran tubuh, hilangnya fokus, dan tangannya yang tak kuasa menggenggam anak kunci.

"Kau tak apa?"

Ia menoleh ke kanannya saat dirasanya sebuah tangan memegangi pundaknya. Tangan itu dingin, tapi tatap mata cokelat itu tidak menunjukkan bahwa orang itu berhati dingin. Dengan segera Sugawara berdiri tegak dan menggeleng, sekaligus mengembalikan konsentrasinya lagi. Senyumannya tipis dan matanya sengaja ia sipitkan untuk menyembunyikan lelah di pancarannya, "Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Tidak apa."

Untuk kali itu anak kuncinya berhasil masuk ke lubang dan ia berhasil membuka pintu kabin. Sekali lagi Sugawara menghadap padanya dan mengangguk, "Maaf, tapi aku akan beristirahat."

Ada bau tidak disenangi Sugawara yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu. Perawakan tegap serta raut wajah tegas itu meyakinkan semua orang—bahkan tanpa dirasakan feromonnya—bahwa ia adalah seorang alfa. Senyuman pria itu tipis membalas si perak, "Begitu? Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah."

Pintu ditutupnya tanpa ada keinginan untuknya berbasa-basi lagi pada si alfa. Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja di atas tempat tidur dan ia bersyukur kru kapal tadi menyetel penghangatnya ke suhu yang pas sehingga ia tak harus menyesuaikan temperaturnya lagi sementara ia sudah terkapar di atas kasur, menarik selimutnya dan tenggelam dalam tidurnya yang tak lagi bermimpi.

.

Sugawara Koshi bangun kala matahari sudah seperempat jalan menuju puncak langit dan mengetahui bahwa ia berada di tengah laut bukanlah mimpinya. Menenggak empat tablet obat anti mabuk yang mengandung obat tidur semalam benar-benar membuatnya buta tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam pada lautan. Ia tak tahu separah apa badai malam itu, bahkan mungkin ramalan bahwa gelombang besar yang diketahuinya di televisi kemarin tidaklah terjadi. Ia bangkit dan mengambil handuknya. Berencana membasuh muka sebelum berkeliling untuk mencari tahu tentang kondisi kapal ini.

Selain sikat gigi, ia juga mengantungi guntingnya. Kali ini bukan untuk bunuh diri. Walau bagaimanapun, Sugawara adalah seorang omega yang di mata orang lain hanya objek seksual yang bisa dengan mudahnya ditaklukkan saat kesempatan datang. Pagi ini, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melukai orang lain daripada untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Di waktu terakhir hidupnya ini, ia tak ingin menambah beban derita tubuhnya hanya karena ia seorang omega.

Laut Jepang sangat indah. Biru menyegarkan dengan angin berhembus yang ditabrak secara gaibnya oleh kapal yang melaju sekitar 19 atau mungkin juga 20 knot diduga si perak. Awan-awan putih di atas langit jauh lebih cantik, berhamburan seperti seorang balita yang sembrono memakan permen kapasnya. Dengan cepat mega-mega itu bergerak ditinggalkan kapalnya. Gelombang-gelombang kecil yang bergejolak di atas lautan yang serupa puding raksasa itu menenangkan pikirannya. Sugawara Koshi tak tahu, dari sekian banyak gelombang ini, mana gelombang yang dibuat oleh angin dan getaran kapal manusia maupun gelombang yang tak sengaja tercipta karena gerakan makhluk-makhluk malang yang makin menghilang karena ketakutannya pada manusia. Untuk sekali itu ia sangat ingin melihat lumba-lumba liar di lautan bebas ini.

"Kira-kira lumba-lumba akan muncul tidak ya?"

Si perak cepat menoleh karena tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang di sisinya. Bau orang itu tak diciumnya karena angin yang berhembus berlawanan dari arah datangnya orang itu yang kali ini dirasa Sugawara feromon kuat yang semalam luput ditangkap inderanya. Si alfa.

Pria itu jauh menatap ke lautan dan ia menjaga jarak satu setengah meter dari si perak berdiri. Tangannya bersandarkan di tepian pembatas dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dan posisi santai. Ia menoleh pada Sugawara sambil memberikan senyuman tipisnya, "Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Sugawara mengaku sejenak. Gunting di sakunya makin ia genggam erat dengan semakin nyaringnya bisikan di kepala mengenai betapa berbahaya dan bangsatnya alfa. Mata cokelat orang itu mungkin saja terlihat ramah, namun bahkan orang yang memperkosa dan meninggalkan bekas di lehernya dulu itu pun orang yang ramah padanya. Lima tahun menjadi kawan baiknya, orang pertama yang ia percaya begitu Sugawara menjejakkan kaki di pulau Iwojima, sebelum orang itu mengkhianatinya dan menyalahkan si perak ketika seluruh yang pahit itu dirasanya.

Didengar Sugawara tawa pelan pria itu. Rambutnya hitam cepak dan terlihat berkilau sehat. Kulitnya sedikit cokelat dan tangan yang mencengkeram tepian selasar kapal itu terlihat begitu kuat. "Tak perlu waspada begitu. Aku takkan menyerang omega milik alfa lain."

"Kau tahu aku omega?" Sugawara sudah menyemprotkan parfum feromon beta sebanyak mungkin saat dia di kamar mandi tadi. Seharusnya feromonnya sendiri sulit dicium. Orang itu menatap lautan lagi. "Aku alfa. Dan feromon omega jauh lebih kuat di hidung alfa dan kami bisa membedakan mana omega yang sudah kawin dan mana yang belum memiliki pejantan—"

Tatapan itu kembali padanya lagi, "—sekuat apapun usahamu menyembunyikannya."

Secara refleks Sugawara memegangi leher bekas digigitnya dengan sedih. Tatapannya sendu dan ia mengendurkan penjagaannya. "Kau tidak seharusnya sendirian. Pejantanmu sedang tidur?"

"Berhentilah menyebut pejantan-betina. Aku bukan hewan." Sugawara memakinya dengan kesal. Tatap terkejut dari orang itu diterimanya. "Ah—maaf. Tapi—begitulah sebutan untuk pasangan alfa dan omega, bukan?"

Tangannya terkepal kuat. Raut wajahnya menegang dan penuh amarah, "Aku membencinya. Bagiku itu adalah pelecehan. Sangat merendahkan."

Tak ada jawaban dan Sugawara berencana kembali ke kabinnya sebelum tangan kirinya ditangkap oleh orang itu dan dengan cepat tangan kanannya menghunuskan gunting yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke leher si pria berambut hitam. Tatap cokelat orang itu terkejut sekaligus terkesima melihat kecepatan reaksi si perak. Buru-buru ia mengangkat tangannya, melepaskan apa yang ia pegang, dan mundur seketika, "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Kau bisa menurunkan guntingmu."

Si perak tidak menurut meskipun ia memperbaiki posisi berdirinya menjadi lebih waspada, guntingnya masih terhunus kepada si alfa. Selasar tempat mereka berada sangat sepi dan hanya ada keduanya. Sedang posisi mereka benar-benar ada di titik buta kamera pengawas.

Yang berambut hitam itu mendesah panjang dan ia menghadap lautan, "Aku tidak bermaksud menyerangmu. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf sudah menyinggung dan melecehkanmu. Jika kupikir pun, kau benar. Tak seharusnya aku memperlakukan omega seperti itu. Hanya saja—sungguh—di atas kapal ini, tidak sedikit yang berpikiran dangkal tentang omega. Lebih baik kau ditemani oleh suamimu."

Kali ini ia mengganti pilihan katanya dan itu sedikit membuat tenang si perak. Sugawara sungguhan masih ingin menikmati kenyamanan laut dan bukannya terkungkung di kabin kecilnya. Katanya pelan, "Aku tak memiliki suami."

"Kekasihmu kalau begitu."

"Aku sendirian."

Orang itu menoleh terkejut padanya. "Karena itu kau membawa gunting?"

"Aku benci dilihat sebagai orang lemah. Aku benci dengan pandangan bahwa omega tak seharusnya melakukan ini, omega harus melakukan itu. Bahkan perjalanan seperti ini pun—" Sugawara menggeretakkan giginya ketika sadar bahwa dia berkata dengan begitu cepat, "—kenapa hanya beta dan alfa yang bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang sementara omega tidak? Setiap langkahku baru bisa aman ketika ada alfa yang menemani. Selalu begitu."

"Kau omega yang kuat." Baru kali itu Sugawara berkeinginan melihat wajah si hitam. Diterimanya senyuman tipis tulus sang alfa. "Aku kagum padamu."

Entah kenapa rasanya bekas gigitan di lehernya terasa menggatal dan tangan kirinya memegangi tengkuknya sendiri. Guntingnya telah ia turunkan dan ia tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih."

Keduanya diam selama semenit. Si rambut hitam sudah menikmati lautan lagi sementara Sugawara mengaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Kurasa aku akan kembali ke kabinku."

"Anu—" Sugawara menoleh sebentar dengan tatap bertanya. Si hitam tersenyum padanya, "—jika kau membutuhkan—itu— _erm_ —semacam—kau tahu—mungkin—teman berbicara, kau bisa mencariku. Aku akan menemanimu."

Sugawara tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Namaku Sawamura Daichi."

"Sugawara." Hanya itu dan si perak masuk kembali ke dalam, meninggalkan yang hitam yang terpekur pada nama yang ia terima. "Sugawara, ya? Nama yang sama seperti Sugawara no Michizane—Tenman Tenjin, dewa pengetahuan—kurasa. Aku bisa melihatnya begitu diberkahi kecerdasan yang berbeda."

.

Sawamura Daichi mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada dan wajahnya memperlihatkan ketidaktahuan. Katanya pada si perak, "Ini benar-benar kebetulan. Sungguh aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu di sini."

Si perak tersenyum tipis. Disembunyikannya buku catatannya ke dalam saku dan kali ini si hitam itu mengambil jarak satu meter darinya. Bersandaran nyaman menikmati angin di laut siang. Kata Sawamura dengan hati-hati, "Jika kau tidak suka, aku bisa pergi."

"Tidak apa."

"Oh—hei, kau ingin melihat lumba-lumba? Tadi aku diajari oleh seseorang cara memanggilnya."

Sugawara menatapnya penuh minat, "Oh ya? Cobalah."

Sawamura menegakkan badannya. Ia berdehem dua kali, meregangkan jemarinya, dan mengepit ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bibir. Meniup di sela keduanya.

Namun tak ada yang keluar. Tak ada siulan. Dan tak ada yang terjadi di lautan. Bahkan si hitam sendiri mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

Sekali lagi.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Bahkan bisa dilihat si perak ada air liur yang tersembur ke tangan Sawamura ketika ia mencoba kali kelima. Tawa Sugawara geli dan Sawamura bersemu malu mengetahui kebodohan tingkahnya sendiri. Dengan cepat disapunya tangannya sendiri ke ujung bajunya. "Aneh. Harusnya bisa. Aku bisa melakukannya tadi, tahu."

Si perak menutupi mulutnya sendiri sambil terus berjuang keras untuk tidak terbahak melihat kekonyolan Sawamura. Ekspresi wajah si hitam terlihat sebal sekaligus kecewa karena usahanya gagal berkali-kali. "Hei, jangan tertawa."

Bukannya diam. Sugawara tidak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi tertawa keras. Suara gelaknya ringan dan tak ada beban. Punggung dan pundaknya yang sedari tadi mengaku kini terlihat rileks di mata Sawamura. Kepalanya bergoyang-goyang menawan, mengibaskan rambut peraknya yang terlihat lembut dan halus, makin berkilau karena cerahnya matahari di atas lautan. Matanya menyipit saat ia tergelak, menonjolkan tahi lalat manis di ujung mata kirinya yang rupa-rupanya menambah keayuan wajah putih bersih si perak. Sawamura terpaku sebentar, menikmati wajah yang terlihat lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya itu. Kecewa karena kegagalan usahanya musnah seketika melihat wajah yang mulai bercahaya itu.

Tiga menit Sugawara tertawa. Dia bahkan memegangi perutnya untuk menekan uratnya yang menarik keras diafragmanya karena tawa yang mulai jarang ia lakukan belakangan ini. "Astaga, Sugawara. Sudahlah. Kau membuatku malu."

Berangsur-angsur si perak mengurangi tawanya meskipun terlihat sangat sulit. Di ujung mata kanan Sugawara dilihat Sawamura sepercik air mata yang muncul karena kegelian yang dirasa si empunya. Bibir itu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya dan ia berujar, "Maaf. Tapi kau lucu sekali."

Sawamura merengut kesal. Ia tatap lautan sebagai alihan perhatian dari wajah Sugawara. Ia tak mau si perak mendapatinya menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya dan kembali berpikiran jelek tentang sang alfa.

Sekali lagi Sawamura menjepit ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bibir dan meniupnya dengan penuh khidmat. Tak ia sangka terdengar siulan nyaring dari mulutnya sendiri dan dengan cepat ia menyuarakan sebuah kode yang benar-benar ia pelajari tadi dari seorang kru kapal. Siulan itu nyaring melengking dan mengalun indah, jauh ke lautan yang diharapkan si hitam didengarkan oleh mamalia yang ada di bawah lautan sana.

Dan balasan siulan terdengar dari puding besar itu, diiringi lompatan indah kawanan lumba-lumba hidung botol ke permukaan air. Dengan cepat Sawamura mendelik pada Sugawara yang kini terpana pada apa yang telah ia perbuat. Mata cokelat itu begitu indah dipandang Sawamura. Terpaku dan terkesima pada makhluk laut yang berenang bebas dan bahagia di depannya.

"Itu lumba-lumba."

"Yap." Sawamura tersenyum puas. Turut melihat hasil perbuatannya. Mereka tak lama melakukan atraksi ringan untuk keduanya sebelum kembali ke dalam lautan. Sugawara menoleh padanya yang dibalas Sawamura tatapannya. Kata si perak, "Mereka sangat indah."

Sawamura tak membalas. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Senyuman Sugawara entah bagaimana mencerahkan hatinya sendiri. Mata yang tadi malam serupa mata ikan mati itu kini berbinar takjub. Bisa dilihat Sawamura adanya tanda kehidupan di mutiara cokelat indah itu.

"Kau menyukai lumba-lumba?"

Sugawara tersenyum tipis. "Mereka bebas dan aku iri pada kemerdekaan mereka."

Tak ada ujaran lain.

Kali ini si perak yang menoleh duluan kepada si rambut hitam, "Bagaimana denganmu, Sawamura?"

"Aku juga. Aku berasal dari pegunungan di Miyagi dan jarang melihat lautan. Haha—apalagi lumba-lumba."

"Oh ya?" Sugawara kini menyandarkan sisi kanannya ke pembatas selasar, menghadapkan dirinya pada Sawamura, "Lalu kenapa kau berada di lautan?"

"Perkebunanku diserang hama setengah tahun lalu dan membuat rugi banyak. Itu membuatku cukup stress beberapa bulan terakhir dan dokterku menyarankan untuk istirahat dan bersantai di lautan untuk mengobati sakit kepalaku. Jauh dari gunung lebih baik."

"Yah—" Sugawara tersenyum tipis, "—laut memang tempat terbaik untuk meredakan stress."

Si hitam mengiyakan, "Dan sangat nyaman. Aku menyukai gunung, tapi sekarang aku sama cintanya pada lautan seperti aku menyayangi gunungku."

"Kau memiliki gunung sendiri?" Sugawara tahu bahwa alfa biasanya adalah orang-orang elit konglomerat pemilik perusahaan besar. Namun baru kali ini ia menemu seseorang yang bahkan memiliki gunungnya sendiri. Didengarnya Sawamura tertawa, "Yah—tidak terlalu besar. Hanya bagian dari suatu pegunungan dan diurus oleh orang-orang desa karena gunung itu juga menjaga kami semua sejak dulu. Tapi—ya—keluargaku pemiliknya."

"Kau keturunan _daimyo_ atau semacam itu?" Sugawara menanyainya dengan penuh selidik yang mengundang tawa si hitam. "Kalau boleh jujur, ya. Bahkan mungkin leluhurku dulu adalah kaisar Jepang. Aku lupa di generasi keberapa, tapi salah satu nenek moyangku berasal dari klan Genji."

Tidak heran jika ia adalah seorang alfa turun temurun. Untuk sesaat Sugawara mengingat kembali posisinya di hirarki kehidupan. Ia terdiam tanpa sanggup membalas informasi yang ia terima.

"Kau—Sugawara—kau darimana? Iwojima? Atau—"

"Aku tinggal di Iwojima sudah lima tahun. Aku berasal dari Tokyo." Sugawara tersenyum tipis.

"Sedang kembali ke Tokyo?"

' _Ingin bunuh diri di sini,'_ namun itu tak disuarakannya. Si perak hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah bagaimana Sawamura akan mengartikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan—" bisa dirasakan Sugawara lirikan Sawamura dan suaranya yang berhati-hati, "—pasanganmu?"

Membahas pasangan membuat si perak mengingat lagi bekas gigitan di lehernya. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Aku tak memiliki pasangan."

Sugawara menduga bahwa ada banyak pertanyaan di kepala kawan berbincangnya itu namun Sawamura memilih diam dan itu melegakan si perak. Ia tak ingin menceritakan lebih jauh tentang dirinya pada seorang asing. Terlebih seorang alfa seperti Sawamura.

"Aku kembali ke kabin—" Sugawara menunjuk pintu masuk ke dalam geladak, "—kutinggal?"

Sawamura meluruskan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, "Ya. Selamat beristirahat."

"Terima kasih."

.

"Jadi kenapa kau memilih kapal ini daripada pesiar?" Itu pertanyaan jujur tanpa maksud menyepelekan sang alfa. Keduanya bertemu kembali saat jam makan siang telah selesai dan mereka bersantai di selasar yang sama untuk menyamankan tubuh yang kekenyangan. Entah bagaimana Sawamura selalu muncul saat si perak berniat untuk berdiri di pembatas sebelum menerjunkan dirinya. Dan kemunculan itu—anehnya—tak pernah dikutuki Sugawara. Justru ia merasa senang melihat wajah Sawamura dan menunda waktu bunuh dirinya hingga entah kapan.

"Aku hampir bangkrut, kau ingat?" Sawamura mendelik pada kawan peraknya. "Aku harus berhemat. Dan sekaligus aku mengunjungi pulau-pulau di Pasifik sini untuk mengetahui metode berkebun mereka. Kudengar metode pertanian dari wilayah kepulauan jauh lebih tahan terhadap hama. Jadi—yah—sekaligus mempelajarinya."

"Kau seharusnya menjauhkan pikiranmu dari berkebun." Sugawara tertawa ringan. "Jika sumber stressmu adalah tanaman, kau sebisa mungkin menghindarinya selama beberapa waktu."

"Tapi aku tertarik." Si hitam memberikan senyumannya, "Dan menyenangkan untuk mempelajari apa yang kau suka."

"Kau harus ke Hokkaido begitu. Aku penasaran bagaimana mereka bercocok tanam di temperatur udara yang dingin."

"Aku merencanakan perjalan ke sana setelah aku sampai di daratan nanti. Kau mau ikut?"

Sugawara terdiam sejenak. "Kau mengajakku?"

Untuk sesaat si hitam termangu dan tak berani membalas tatapan si perak. "Hmm, yah. Kupikir kau akan senang melakukan perjalanan. Tapi—yah—aku hanya menawarimu."

Si perak ayu itu menimang-nimang.

"Oh—hei—" Dipecah Sawamura sunyi ganjil di antara keduanya, "—apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo? Kembali ke orang tuamu? Atau—kau kembali ke pusat setelah mutasi di Iwojima?"

"Aku seorang koki." Dengan pelan Sugawara menjawab. "Tapi tak banyak rumah makan yang menerima seorang omega sebagai koki mereka. Jadi—aku sempat pengangguran beberapa tahun sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Iwojima. Dan aku—entahlah."

"Kau seorang koki?" Tatap cokelat Sawamura tertarik pada si perak. "Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu. Kau tak keberatan memasak untukku sesampainya kita di Tokyo nanti? Aku tak memiliki agenda khusus sesampainya di darat nanti." Sawamura menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah, "—ah, tapi tentu saja jika kau tidak keberatan."

' _Tapi aku berencana untuk mati.'_

Kepalannya digenggam Sugawara erat. Ada banyak kebimbangan di hatinya kini. Ia tak tahu, apakah ini karena pengaruh feromon Sawamura yang membuatnya makin menerima sang alfa meskipun belum lama mereka berkenalan atau karena apa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sugawara merasakan perasaan tak biasa. Ganjil, namun sedikit nyaman. Ia menikmati percakapannya dengan orang ini. Dan aroma tubuh orang itu—makin menyegarkan makin lama si perak menciumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu."

Dilihat Sugawara Sawamura tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, sebenarnya sejak dulu aku berniat untuk membuka usaha lain. Memang supermarket sayuran milik keluargaku sudah cukup besar dan bahkan dengan hasil perkebunan kami saja, kami takkan takut kelaparan tujuh turunan nanti. Tapi—aku merasa aku ingin membuka jenis usaha baru. Mungkin rumah makan. Bisa bayangkan? Bahan-bahannya segar langsung dari perkebunan kami."

"Cobalah kalau begitu." Sugawara menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Akan mudah jika kau sebelumnya telah memiliki nama besar."

"Tidak." Sang alfa tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin mencobanya dari yang benar-benar nol terlebih dahulu. Mulai dari sebuah kios kecil di pojok supermarket. Aku tidak suka jika usaha baru yang kurintis sudah besar lebih dulu. Lagipula—" ditatap si hitam wajah Sugawara, "—sebuah usaha makanan, yang ditonjolkan adalah kekuatan makanannya. Bukan kekuatan nama yang menyokongnya."

Si perak terkesima dengan cara berpikir Sawamura. Dia diam sejenak. Sawamura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menepuk pembatas selasar. "Ah—akan banyak sekali tantangannya. Pertama, kurasa aku harus menentukan menu andalan terlebih dahulu. Dan aku akan mencari orang lain untuk memasak."

Tak ada jawaban dari si perak.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sugawara? Kau kembali ke Tokyo, apa kau mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di sana? Ingin bekerja denganku?"

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja denganku?" Sugawara menatapnya tajam dan menyidik. "Kita baru bertemu sekian jam yang lalu. Kau tidak tahu tentangku. Bisa saja aku adalah seorang penipu yang memiliki niat jahat untuk memerasmu."

Sawamura Daichi tertawa pelan. "Aku memiliki uang yang cukup untuk kau ambil sedikit dan masih tersisa banyak untuk mempekerjakan polisi dan detektif untuk melacak keberadaanmu, menangkapmu, menuntutmu hingga berkali lipat dari jumlah yang kau ambil, dan memenjarakanmu. Bahkan mungkin memperbudakmu dengan caraku sendiri."

"Dan—" Sugawara memberikan cengiran tipis, "—itu juga berlaku untukku. Kita baru sekian jam yang lalu dan aku tidak tahu tentangmu selain ceritamu yang bisa saja kau buat-buat sendiri sehingga kau bisa memanfaatkanku jika kau memiliki niat yang tidak benar." Si perak menghela napas sejenak, "Dan aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa membuat dunia bekerja untukmu dengan uangmu—jika kau benar-benar kaya. Aku adalah omega miskin yang bahkan tak selalu bisa diterima di manapun."

Kali ini si hitam tertawa keras. "Kau benar juga. Ya ampun."

Dirogoh Sawamura kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet sederhana namun cukup bermerk. Ia mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya pada si perak. "Jika kau tidak ingin bepergian bersamaku karena firasat bahwa aku bisa saja membawamu ke suatu tempat aneh dan menjualmu, kau bisa pergi sendiri ke perkebunanku di Miyagi. Kau keluar dari stasiun dan bertanya orang lewat sajapun, mereka akan senang hati mengantarkanmu ke rumahku."

"Kau berdusta." Sugawara menahan senyumnya menyadari keganjilan di cerita si hitam, "Kau terkenal di Miyagi?"

"Ya." Senyuman itu sungguhan. Diberikan pada Sugawara tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun di dalamnya. "Jika kau membutuhkan pekerjaan, kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku tidak pernah membeda-bedakan gender. Aku memiliki banyak pekerja omega juga di perkebunanku, jadi jika kau bersedia membantuku merintis usaha baruku, itu adalah hal yang biasa di tempatku."

Si perak tersenyum kecut. Kartu nama Sawamura hanya dikantunginya setelah dilihati sekilas. "Entahlah—aku—sama sekali tidak membayangkan akan memiliki pekerjaan di Honshu. Bahkan aku—" rasa-rasanya Sugawara terasa enggan untuk bercerita, namun kenyamanan yang dibawakan feromon Sawamura padanya entah mengapa membuatnya mempercayai si hitam, "—tidak memiliki pikiran akan sampai di daratan."

Sawamura mengerti maksud si perak dan matanya sedikit membelalak. "Apa yang membuatmu untuk—"

Kata-katanya terhenti karena ia kesulitan untuk menyusunnya menjadi suatu kalimat yang pantas. Sugawara mengerti dan terkekeh pelan, "Dunia terlalu kejam untuk omega. Bahkan meski aku percaya padamu pun, tak ada yang bisa memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku. Aku hidup di bawah kesantaian untuk berteman dengan alfa selama lima tahun di Iwojima dengan pikiran bahwa semua orang di Iwojima adalah orang-orang yang baik."

"Dia yang—maksudku alfa itu yang menandaimu?"

Tak ada jawaban namun itu adalah sebuah 'Ya.'

"Dan kau sekarang terikat padanya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun? Kau bahkan takkan bisa melalui masa birahimu jika tidak dengannya, bukan? Maksudku, tubuhmu takkan bisa menerima orang lain selain penandamu dan alfa lain tak bisa terangsang oleh omega yang telah—memiliki pasangan—meski kau tidak memilikinya."

"Karena itulah aku ingin mengakhirinya." Senyuman si perak getir. "Tapi kau—kau selalu muncul terus menerus. Tempat ini—dek ini—adalah tempat tersepi dari segala tempat lain di kapal ini." Sugawara menghadapkan tubuhnya pada si hitam, "Dan aku selalu berada di sini untuk melakukan niatku sebelum kau selalu datang di saat yang tak tepat. Kau—berbicara denganmu membuatku lupa pada niat awalku."

Tatapan cokelat Sawamura menjadi serius. Dipeganginya tangan si perak, "Tidak. Tolong lebih beri harga pada dirimu sendiri, Sugawara. Kau berharga."

"Kau takkan berharga jika kemanapun kau pergi, keberadaanmu tak pernah diterima oleh orang-orang dan kau mendapatkan perlakuan seperti sampah."

"Tidak." Pegangan itu mengerat. "Apa yang kau katakan? Apa aku memperlakukanmu seperti sampah hari ini? Tolong jangan katakan itu."

Ditampik Sugawara genggaman si hitam. Keningnya mengernyit tajam dan tatapannya melotot pada sang alfa, "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Aku sudah muak dengan hidupku ini. Sekalipun aku melanjutkan hidupku, aku tak tahu akan kemana harus pergi di tengah masyarakat yang memandangku rendah. Aku tidak sudi berada di Iwojima lagi. Dan—dan—" Sugawara menunduk. Dipeganginya lehernya yang memiliki luka gigitan, "—aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi aku di masa birahiku yang selanjutnya."

Lagi-lagi Sawamura menggapai tangan kurus itu. "Kalau begitu—biarkan aku. Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Sugawara. Aku tidak tahu apakah pasangan takdir itu ada atau tidak, tapi—jika itu benar ada, aku ingin berpasangan denganmu. Kau—kau berbeda dari omega-omega yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau konyol."

"Aku tidak konyol!" Sawamura bersikeras, "Pergilah bersamaku."

"Apa maksudmu pergi bersamamu? Aku adalah omega yang sudah ditandai orang lain. Tubuh kita takkan bisa menerima satu sama lain."

"Kau pikir ikatan kebersamaan harus sedangkal itu? Apa kau pikir puncak suatu hubungan harus selalu berhubungan badan? Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu saat masa birahimu. Kau—kau bisa mempercayakan hidupmu padaku, Sugawara."

"Omong kosong macam apa yang kau katakan?" Sugawara menarik tangannya agar lepas dari si hitam, namun tak bisa. Sawamura jauh lebih berkekuatan darinya. Mata cokelat itu tajam dan lurus menatapnya. Memancarkan keseriusan yang dalam. "Lepaskan aku, Sawamura."

Si hitam menurut dan membebaskan Sugawara. "Aku serius. Bahkan jika itu harus mencari alfa yang telah menandaimu dan memotong penisnya sekalipun, aku akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau ini?" Sugawara mengernyit tak mengerti. Sawamura mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tak tahu. Kau ingat tadi malam—saat kita bertemu di lobi. Aku merasa—aku sangat ingin membantumu. Aku bahkan tak tahu alasannya apa. Haha. Sangat konyol."

Si perak terdiam. Sawamura melanjutkan ujarannya, "Aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa alfa takkan pernah tertarik pada omega yang telah ditandai. Tapi—entahlah—kau—kau menarikku. Aku tak pernah merasakan ini biasanya. Aku katakan padamu lagi bahwa kau omega yang berbeda dari omega lain."

Lagi-lagi Sugawara tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Si hitam memegangi pundaknya, "Aku takkan mengatakan omong kosong seperti aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama atau semacam itu. Tapi—bisakah kau menggantungkan hidupmu padaku dan membuktikan bahwa—cin—maksudku—perasaanku ini bukan hanya sebatas nafsu hewani alfa semata. Kita berdua—aku akan membuatmu percaya padaku. Dan jika tak ada yang menerimamu, itu bohong. Aku akan selalu menerimamu."

Tangan si perak gemetaran. Bibirnya ia gigiti kuat-kuat sementara matanya memerih karena otot-otot wajahnya menegang seketika. "Kau serius mengatakan itu?"

"Aku sangat serius."

Si perak terisak. Berkali-kali tangannya sendiri menyapu matanya.

"Sugawara—"

"Koshi. Namaku Sugawara Koshi. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku."

"K—Koshi—maukah kau ikut perjalanan bersamaku? Merintis usaha bersamaku sejak dari nol? Dan—dan memasak bersamaku di dapur rumahku? Aku tak bisa memasak, tapi aku ingin kau mengajariku sehingga aku bisa menyajikan sarapan untukmu saat kau bangun dari tidurmu."

Si perak mencoba tertawa di sela tangisnya dan terdengar aneh. "Ke—kenapa dengan kau ini?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Tapi aku—"

"Sugawara Koshi."

Wajahnya basah namun ia tak terlihat menderita. Kedua tangan Sawamura menggantung di udara, ingin menggapai si perak yang terlihat jauh lebih terbuka dari sebelumnya.

"Bisakah aku memintamu untuk berhenti menangis? Itu—itu aku merasa salah."

Sugawara tertawa pelan dan menggeleng, "Tidak bisa."

"K—kalau begitu—bi—bisakah aku memelukmu? Aku takkan memintamu berhenti menangis."

Air matanya masih bersimbahan. Tapi ia tersenyum tipis. Matanya menyipit, menyembunyikan matanya yang terus-terusan basah. "Aku juga ingin dipeluk olehmu."

 **-tamat**

 **A/N:** Saya sedang membikin kerangka untuk sequelnya yang bakalan mengulas kehidupan berkeluarga mereka dan bakalan ada Shoyo juga. Yeay, favoritku 3. Nantikan di fanfiksi DaiSuga selanjutnya. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak untuk _the real ending_ -nya, sih.


End file.
